campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune
Neptune is the Roman counterpart of Poseidon. As Neptune, he becomes more disciplined, militaristic and warlike than his Greek form. For Greeks, he was a major civic god and was highly respected for being the god of the sea and earthquakes. However, the Romans, who were not seafaring people, associated him more with fresh water and horses, and treated him with a fearful respect, as they didn't like the water. History The Romans believed in a series of gods associated with the world around them just as the Greek's had. They designated Neptune as the god of water and the ocean, similar to the Greek god Poseidon, thus making them counterparts. As a god of both fresh water and the sea, Romans prayed to Neptune to give them clean water and rain for their plants and crops. In ancient Italy, farmers would honor Neptune with a festival in July, the time when frequent droughts dried up their fields. He was also a patron of all horses and had a temple called Circus Flaminius built near a race track, and another in Campus Martius. Neptune was also believed to be patron to horse racing and a temple dedicated to him was situated near the Circus Flaminius which was a Roman racetrack. The Circus Flaminius was the venue for horse racing with one rider and his horse going around the turning posts. In the famous story of the Aeneid, Neptune was resentful towards the Trojans, but is not as vindictive as Juno. He was so annoyed that Juno had intruded on his domain, that he protected the Trojan fleet against the power of the goddess who tried to wreck their ships, out of anger. ''The Heroes of Olympus ''The Son of Neptune '' He is highly feared at Camp Jupiter as well as by all Roman demigods in general, and his children are considered bad luck and dangerous to have around. Unlike most of the other major gods, he only has a shed as a temple on Temple Hill, with a cobweb covered trident nailed above the door, and three dried up, moldy apples left inside as an offering. Part of the reason Camp Jupiter considers his children bad luck is because of an event in 1906, when his descendant, Shen Lun, was thought to have caused a major earthquake (which later was found out to be untrue) and was banished from the camp. While Percy Jackson was at Camp Jupiter, he prayed to Neptune in his temple for some help, placing some of his food from his pack on the altar. Trivia *Neptune is the eighth and farthest planet from the Sun in the Solar System. It was named after the god, as its deep blue gas clouds gave the earliest astronomers the impression of great oceans and seas, the domain of Neptune. *In ''The Battle of the Labryinth his Greek form, Poseidon, is seen wearing a hat with the words, "Neptune's lucky fishing hat" on it. *Caligula once declared war on Neptune's kingdom. Once he found he could not attack the sea, he had it whipped, which probably did nothing anyways. Category:Immortals Category:Roman Category:Gods Category:Fact Page Category:Olympians Category:Canon